


Well

by Magthefangirl



Category: Icantfindafandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magthefangirl/pseuds/Magthefangirl
Summary: 很柴的肉一点都不香甚至有点不知所云





	Well

**Author's Note:**

> 很柴的肉  
> 一点都不香  
> 甚至有点不知所云

深呼吸一口气，我把润滑液挤到手上，将一只手指放进肠道。他里面湿润潮热，我的手指在里面轻轻地扩张着。

但这个动作弄醒了他。

他睁开了眼睛，愣愣看着我，然后恍然大悟。

“对不起。我一直没察觉到”  
因为你满眼都是他。

“如果这是你想要的话。”  
你真的知道我想要什么吗？

像是补偿一样，他别开脸，看向一边。  
“继续吧”

但我不想继续下去。

“嗯！”  
手指放弃温柔，粗暴地扩张，换来那人隐忍的痛吟。

“疼吗？”我问。  
“那你自己来吧。”说罢，我把润滑剂扔给他。  
“乖，我打个电话。”

“喂？”  
“是廷威吗？”他的脸僵硬了起来，手指放在里面。我轻声说“继续。”

“抱歉打扰你了。仁板把手机遗漏在签名处了，你能帮他保管一下吗？他明天来找你。”  
我说着，用余光扫看到他乖巧地听我的，脸红耳热地在穴口处用手指抽插，用力咬住嘴唇，无声喘息。  
“哈。”我轻笑。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，应该是你那边人多吵闹吧。不打扰你了，你那边有人找你吧。”  
“那我去签名处找找看哈。我先挂了。”

我回身把他压在身下。

在酒精的影响下，他比平日放荡许多。  
他大腿在互相摩擦，我在修长的腿间看到已经变得彤红的穴口。我插了进去。一进去那刻，他绞紧了一下，我的假阳具卡在穴口进不去。  
“放轻松。”  
我捏了捏小兄弟，果不其然的是一声喘息。他像个举一反三的好学生，放松之余，将双腿缠绕我腰。

“呃嗯！”  
擦到一点，他明显的颤一下。我再调整方向，不断研磨该处。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促，偶尔还会被逼出一声叹息。  
我撸动他的性器，再蛮横地冲撞着他的前列腺。他以吸紧作应付，却自作自受，只会把自己逼上更强烈的高潮。  
我只是更用力的推进去，对他的反抗无动于衷。  
不久后，他紧闭的双唇吐露出沙哑而带着哭腔的嗚咽甚至求饶，缠绕我腰的双腿紧绷，白濁喷到我的裙子和手上。  
“看看。”我把被弄脏的手在他面前扬了扬。他只是带着水光的双眼迷蒙地看我，无意识地本能颤抖，如脱水的鱼一样剧烈喘息。  
过了一段时间，他反应过来了，哑声说了句“对不起。”又顿了顿，说“我待会再走。”

我知道这是无望的爱，无论如何都无法将他囚禁在我架构的笼牢，锁住他所看望的方向。  
猎人想要把心爱的猎物关进笼子里，却反而画地自囚，但钥匙一直在他身上，一直在他手中。

我的眼泪掉到他的脸上，和他高潮时留下的生理性泪水混合在一起。我看到他紧闭眼睛，疲倦地睡着。

“Hard and heavy whiskey...“电话打来。  
“...喂？”  
“我找到仁板的手机了，你们明天来酒店前台问就好了。”  
“嗯。”

我走出卧室，打开音响设备。烟嗓的女歌声在寂静的客厅中回荡。

Hard and heavy whisky goodbyes  
Boy you know how to make a girl cry  
—  
Now I’m older I can see why  
You made me feel high  
Cuz you have me so low  
You only seemed tall  
Cuz you stunned my grow grow growth

回望卧室，他仍然熟睡当中。我走到他身边，为他掖被子，猶豫了一会儿，还是没有吻上他的嘴唇。

那烟嗓歌声仍念着歌词。

I only wanted you   
Cuz I couldn’t have you   
Know that I know   
that wasn’t love that wasn’t love that was just hope

我该放下了。

一曲完毕，我走出家门。  
开个毫无目的地的车程吧。


End file.
